


What Do You Do When The World Is Burning?

by im_the_king_of_the_ocean



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Not meant to be shippy in the slightest, Post-Apocalypse, Villain Strickler, cope fic, please don't read that into it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 16:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16453598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_the_king_of_the_ocean/pseuds/im_the_king_of_the_ocean
Summary: In a world where the changelings and Bular succeeded in opening the Killahead Bridge and unleashing Gunmar and his forces upon the world, Strickler kept his word that he'd keep Barbara safe.Locked away in a compound, Barbara wonders what the purpose of her life is and what to do when you're helpless to stop the world's destruction.





	What Do You Do When The World Is Burning?

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a ship fic. Don't read that into it. If you don't think you'll be able to read without bringing your feelings on shipping into it, don't read. This fic isn't for you. Move on. Read something else.
> 
> The same goes if you can't stand to see Strickler as a villain. Leave now. This story isn't at all for you.
> 
> This fic is meant as a vehicle to explore feeling utterly helpless in a world that seems intent on hating you, and also as a way to cope with some recent real world events.
> 
> The italicized line toward the end is a quote by Rabbi Tarfon from the Ethics of the Fathers.

The words aren’t said exactly, but the message is there beneath the honey and the sugar.

You aren’t supposed to be bothered by morbid things, even when you are, because the morbid things will always happen.There’s no stopping them, so it is best to merely adjust and accept that this is life now.

The world burns around you and, in your helplessness, you can’t do anything but observe from the hole you made in secret in the wall.Because, despite the fact you aren’t allowed windows or access to any sort of news, you still want to know.At the very least you want the ability to see the trees as they catch fire and fall.If, for no other reason than to say someone was there.At least someone witnessed the destruction of a unique life.Someone was there in that last moment who that life mattered to.

There are brief flickers of moments these days when Barbara tries to ignore it all, but she finds she can’t.This place where she lives (where she was _taken)_ may be peaceful and pretty, but it can’t blot out the blood red of the sky all the time.Not for lack of trying though.She’s not allowed go outside and the compound seems to be carefully constructed to remain windowless.But she sees in those rare instances when the doors open or through the holes she’s made in the weak points in the walls.

The world blazes under an orange sky and an eclipsed sun.

Barbara supposes she’s meant to be grateful her life was spared and carefully secured here in this “safe” space.Grateful she lives a relatively tranquil existence bubbled away from the chaos of the world.

The part of her that doesn’t want to die is.

That isn’t the only part of her.

There’s the part of her that’s been perpetually screaming since she arrived.Internally, of course.As externally would do nothing but make her voice hoarse.

When it all started, it was quick.Abrupt really.One moment she was at work.The next everything descended into chaos.

First it was four people brought into the hospital.Then the number went up to 5.8. 10. 11.Somewhere along the lines, her brain figured out that something was happening but she didn’t have the time to truly comprehend it until later.Until after Walter came and told her she needed to come with him.Only he could keep her safe.

She trusted him.She believed him.She’d ended up here.

She is safe, yes.But she’s also useless.Sure, her life isn’t in any specific danger, but what about all the lives _out there_?This isn’t about her.Not in the slightest.But whenever she brings it up with Walter, he reassures her that he’ll do whatever he must to ensure her wellbeing.

That’s not the point.Not in the slightest.

The point is people are dying and she’s helpless to do anything about it.

Not that she really knows what to do.There’s an entire troll army out there.One she’s definitely not equipped to handle.But she can’t just do nothing either.

_It is not incumbent upon you to finish the task, but neither are you free to absolve yourself from it._

She has to do something.Say something.The world burns, but it will always burn unless people step up to stop it.What is rain, after all, but hundreds of droplets of water?


End file.
